1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, a reproduction method and a reproduction program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus for reproducing audio data typically in accordance with a play list prescribing an order of reproduction of the audio data, a reproduction method adopted by the reproduction apparatus and a reproduction program implementing the reproduction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process to reproduce an audio signal, the existing reproduction apparatus detects the position of a level peak in a predetermined unit time interval of the audio signal and also detects a time distance between a predetermined peak position and another peak position. Then, on the basis of a frequently generated time distance found among time distances detected in this way, the existing reproduction apparatus identifies the tempo of a sound represented by the audio signal. For more information, the reader is suggested to refer to a document such as page 4 of Japanese Patent laid-open No. 2004-302053.